


Flyboy

by machka



Category: Bandom: The Anthemic, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> [heartsfortress](http://heartsfortress.livejournal.com) made me do it. [It's all her fault](http://community.livejournal.com/davandy/45333.html). Blame her.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"You cannot be serious."

"What's wrong?"

"You're telling me we're flying into a war zone in a fucking _tin can_?"

"No, not a tin can, man -- these things are flying tanks! They have armor, and everything...What??"

"If they're tanks, David, _how the fuck do they fly?_ "

"Andy. Listen. This is the fastest, and safest--"

"--and cheapest--"

" _Yes_ , and cheapest way to get from point A to point B. But I'd rather be in an armored chopper high above the ground, than in an armored Humvee on any of the roads around here..."

A pause.

"...Anthony?"

"...Yeah."

"...Okay."

"...Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> [n.b. - Former Axium bassist Pvt. Anthony Mazzarella pershed in a Humvee accident in Iraq, July 2005.]


End file.
